


Brokenhearted

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, pining!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: married Eggsy with children and single Harry, still pining for Eggsy's love.





	

Soft strains of music provide a soundtrack to the breaking of Harry’s heart. 

 

He’s always hoped to see Eggsy this way, all dressed up, face flushed with excitement, eagerness in every word that he says. 

 

He’s always hoped to hear the words ‘I do’ on Eggsy’s lips, honeyed syllables that Harry could kiss away. 

 

Harry gets his wish. The wedding is as grand an affair as he could have asked for. Eggsy deserves only the best, after all. He looks happier than Harry has ever seen him, head thrown back in laughter at something Roxy has said. 

 

Harry lets his eyes linger on the way Eggsy’s suit fits him. Spectacularly cut, of course. The best Kingsman could provide. He tears his eyes away long before he has looked his fill. He’s not allowed to do more than look now, and the confinement is painful. 

 

Movement catches his eye, dragging it back in Eggsy’s direction. 

 

Eggsy’s husband has joined the small group, slides his arm around Eggsy’s waist and drops a kiss on his head. 

 

Harry’s hand tightens imperceptibly around his champagne glass as Eggsy tilts his head up, silently asking for another.    
  


Jack gives it to him, comes away smiling. They both are. 

 

Maybe it was the Southern drawl. Maybe it was the proud, swaggering walk all the Statesmen seemed to possess. Maybe, Harry begrudgingly admits, it’s the fact that Jack is a genuinely good man. 

 

Good men deserve each other. Harry knows he hasn’t been good for a long time. He thought he might be, briefly, when Eggsy looked at him like he’d hung the sun in the sky. He knows now that he isn’t. Good men get happy endings. 

 

Harry is one of the every last to leave the wedding. He wants to see Eggsy like this as long as he can, radiating happiness. It’s beautiful. It’s heartbreaking. 

-

“Eggsy!” That’s all the warning they get before Daisy barrels into Harry’s office, throwing herself into Eggsy’s lap. 

Eggsy’s face splits into a wide grin. “C’mere,” he says, wrapping his arms around her and peppering her face with kisses. “How’s my little flower, today?” 

 

“Sorry,” says a voice from the doorway, and Harry winces inwardly. “I tried to stop her from coming in--I didn’t want to interrupt--but…” Jack trails off with the shrug of one shoulder and an apologetic smile. 

 

Harry waves it off, seemingly nonchalant. “Children will do as they please,” he says. “We were nearly done here anyways.” 

 

Eggsy glances up at that. “We were? I thought we still had to go over-” 

 

But Harry cuts him off with a shake of his head. “That will hold for another day or two, at the least. It isn’t often that you and Jack are both off at the same time. Take the rest of the day,” he says, trying to sound gracious. 

 

“You serious?” Eggs asks, eyebrows darting upwards in surprise. 

 

“Go,” harry says in lieu of a reply. “Before I change my mind.” 

 

Eggsy’s smile only grows wider and it makes Harry’s heart ache. He used to dream that smile would be his someday. He still does, sometimes. The subconscious is a treacherous thing. 

 

“Thanks, Harry. You’re the best,” Eggsy says, standing and settling Daisy on his hip. 

 

Harry grits his teeth rather than protest. Eggsy’s best is standing in the doorway staring at the three of them. “Go on, then,” he says, tilting his head. 

 

Eggsy goes. Harry’s heart goes with him. 


End file.
